The Melanoma and Cutaneous Malignancies Program represents an expansion of the former Melanoma Program which has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 1978. Dr. Lynn Schuchter has led the program since 2007, having been an active member since 1989. The overall goals of the Melanoma and Cutaneous Oncology Program are: 1. To understand the genetics, epidemiology, molecular mechanisms, and biology of cutaneous malignancies; 2. To translate approaches from the preclinical arena into novel treatment strategies; and 3. To foster and support intra and interprogrammatic and external scientific collaborations to better understand the biology and therapy of cutaneous malignancies The research interests and efforts of program members are centered on four highly translational themes. 1. Epidemiology and Risk Assessment 2. Genomics 3. The Biology of Cutaneous Malignancies 4. Experimental Therapeutics